Terror Through Time Pt1
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Things seem to be going well for the 1987 turtles, until Raphael makes a wish that there's a new baddie on the scene. And this villian had a bone to pick with our favorite red-masked turtle! Who is the Crimelord? Why does he hate Raphael? Will our heroes survive? Find out in this specail 3 part series; Terror Through Time. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Crimelord

**Terrors Through Time Pt.1**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Arrival of the Crimelord**

_How did this always happen to me? Free falling through the sky at 100 miles per hour to a bone-crushing drop into the ocean below. And to think that the day had started out so peaceful. Should've known that it couldn't last long. Not with the arrival of a new whackbag on the scene. But I'm getting to far ahead of myself, so let's just start from the begining shall we? Oh, and if you see anyone with a spare helicopter nearby, yell for help!_

It was the most peaceful summer New York City had seen in weeks. Shredder and his cronies were behind bars. The dreaded Lord Dregg had returned to the stars. And the turtles uncontrablle mutations had finally ceased. Yes, everything had returned to normal for the simple turtle life, including the crime wave.

Burne Thompson had softened his turtle hounding and started giving the little green guys more credit in his broadcasts. But even so, one turtle was getting especailly bitter.

"Come on!" yelled Leonardo, and he and his brothers ran after an escaping crook " he's going to get away!"

"Haha!" laughed the crook " you'll never get me turtles!"

Sighing lazily, Raphael threw out his twin sai and pinned the crook to the ground. Things were getting much to easy.

The police came by later and picked up the thief, and while his brothers cheered over the small victory, Raphael stayed silent. Is this all thier lives were made up to be? Just some fancy news bullietian for the media to cover. Raphael refused to believe it, there just had to be more.

Master Splinter could sense the change happening within Raphael as soon as the four turtles returned home. It worried him seeing his red-masked son in such a state.

Lately, something had been disturbing Splinter during his nightly meditations. And although he could recall very little facts, there was no doubt in his mind that it somehow involved Raphael.

Later that evening, the turtles and Splinter gathered on the couch to watch as their favorite TV reporter, April O' Niel, cam up to do her broadcast.

"Another bad guy is off the streets do to those wonderful Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" said Apirl over the airwaves " People in the city can continue to rest in peace. From Channel 6, this April O' Niel signing off with thanks guys,"

"Well done my turtles" said Master Splinter, turning to his sons " I am proud,"

"Yeah" said Mikey, turning off the TV " it's nice to be appreciated for a change instead of people freaking out on us,"

"Some people still do that Mikey" said Don " remember that old woman last week?"

"Who the heck keeps a rifle in their knapsack?!" said Leo.

Splinter vaguely at the small memory when his worried eyes landed on Raphael. The red-masked turtle had not spoken a word all evening, and had his back turned towards his brothers. His brows were furrowed as in deep thought. Not the usual jovial mood his son always seemed to shine.

"Raphael" said Splinter " is something wrong?"

"Huh" said Raphael, turning around to see his whole family now staring " Oh, nothing Master Splinter, it's just...I can't see the point of fighting anymore. I mean, I'm happy that we got the peace and respect we've always wanted, but it just seems empty somehow."

"With Shredder and his goons all locked up, and Dregg back in orbit, there's noone interesting to fight. I kind of wish that someone more challenging would show up,"

"Dude" said Mikey, in shock " why would wish for something like that?"

"Michaelanglo is right" said Splinter " to obess for battle can corrupt one's soul. To force a challenge ignites the insane. You must let go of your feelings Raphael, and learn to accept the way things are,"

"Sure Sensei," said Raph with a sigh, and stalked off towards his room.

But even jumping into the soft covers of his bed did little to ease the brooding thoughts in the turtle's mind.

"There's just no fun anymore" thought Raphael " I wish we had someone else to fight. A real challenging guy. One that can put Shredder and even Dregg in their place,"

Little did Raph know, fate would soon grant his wish.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Channel 6

"Night April" called Irma " See you in the morning!"

" Night Irma!" April called back, then walked to her van " Boy what a day, I can't wait to get home and get some sleep,"

A gaint flash suddenly appeared in the sky catching the reporter's eye. However, when April turned her head up to see what had caused it, nothing was there.

"I must be sleepier than I thought," said April, turning on her van and driving off, little knowing that her eyes hadn't been playing tricks. For something dark had arrived in the center of the city, staring off into the moonless night.

" At last" whispered a dark voice " the time has come. My future shall be assured. And Raphael will bow to the full sting of my blade,"


	2. Chapter 2: Poker Night

**Ch.2: Poker Night**

Elsewhere in the city, a marvelous game of skills and wit was being played out in the county jail.

"Alright you fools place your bets," said Shredder, tossing out a red coin on the table.

"Ooo, Ooo" said Rocksteady " I bet I have a winning hand right here,"

"Yeah right" said Bebop " you barely win anything,"

"Ooo, how'd you like a...," Rocksteady started before being interrupted.

"Quiet you morons!" shouted Kraang " alright Shredder I'll call your bluff. Let's see your hand,"

"Tada!" said Shredder, revealing his cards " a Royal Flush,"

"I fold," said Bebop.

"Me too," said Rocksteady.

"Well Kraang?" said Shredder.

"Once again genius truimphs over all," said Kraang, revealing his cards.

" All Aces!" shouted Shredder.

"That's right" said Kraang " now pay up! All of the cash goes to me!"

"Yes you'll be needing it for that new face surgery," said Shredder.

"Oh haha Shredder, haha!" said Kraang " you wouldn't be sitting here playing cards if you hadn't messed up our last plan to kill the turtles,"

"Don't bring that up again" said Shredder " it's your fault as much as mine!"

"I'm not the one who pressed the self-destruct button instead of launching the firing command!" said Kraang.

"Um actually Boss" said Rocksteady " that was me,"

"Who cares" said Kraang " the result is we're still stuck in this new, non-escapable prison!"

" If I had only one more chance at those turtles" said Shredder " I'd make sure the whole world will tear apart!"

As if an answer to Shredder's wish, a huge explosion suddenly blasted apart the nearby prison wall opening a road to escape. A dark figure stood in the center of the opening, his yellow eyes glaring at the hopeless villians before him.

"Who are you?" asked Kraang.

The strange figure didn't say a word, and just lifted up his hand, engulfing him and the villians in a bright blue light. Within a few seconds the light disappeared, and everyone it touched was gone.

* * *

The glory of sunrise came with cheers of joy as New York's favorite shell-themed crime fighters walked through the busy streets f Manhattan. However, only three of the four heroes were celebrating.

Raphael stood back behind his brothers, still troubled by the moods that had plagued him the day before. Mikey saw his brother looking glum, and immediately went back to remedy the situation.

"Chill out Raph" said Mikey " if a carb-loaded Ventoni's pizza won't brighten your day I don't know what will!"

The attempt at encouragement was short-lived however by the sudden ringing of Leo's turtlecom.

"Hey April, what's up?" asked Leo.

"Bad news guys" said April " I just got a report from the county jail. Shredder and his goons escaped last night,"

"What how?" said Don " that jail we put them in was impenatrable!"

"According to the guards" said April " someone blasted the hole from the outside, and left this strange note at the scene,"

"What's it say?" asked Mikey.

"Wishes come true Raphael," April read.

Three pairs of turtle eyes immediately locked onto their red-banded brother. Raphael was stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"Wait, you guys are thinking what I am...are you?" said Raph.

"What else are we supposed to believe Raph?" said Leo " Master Splinter just warned us about wishes, and yours happened to come true. Now Shredder and his cronies are free to wreak havoc on the city again,"

"I'm more interested into who let them out" said Don " we may have a new foe on our hands,"

"Yes" said a sinster voice from out of the shadows " and he's closer than you think,"

The Turtles braced themselves as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Shredder and his gang.

"Where the heck did these guys come from?" thought Mikey.

Shredder's eyes immediately locked onto all of the turtles, but he was staring directly at Raphael.

"Never thought I'd say this to a turtle but thank you Raphael" said Shredder " I'll repay you and your brothers greatfully by making your deaths slow and quick,"

And with that said, the villians charged!


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Anger

**Ch.3: Confusion and Anger**

Raphael couldn't believe this was really happening. Just last night he was wishing for a challenge, and one now suddenly appeared, in the form of foes that they had already put behind bars. And the worst part about it was, they all claimed that it was him who set them free.

" But I didn't!" thought Raph, as he blocked a club from Bebop " I would never do that!"

Yet the facts didn't seem to lie with his brothers. As Mikey, Don, and Leo faced off with the other three villians their minds kept swirling in torment about what Shredder and his goons said about Raphael. Did their brother secretly set these villians just so he could have a good fight?

Confusion blocked their every nerve as they swung out their weapons to block and strike. Shredder and his gang easily took hold of this advantage.

Throwing out a spinning back kick, Shredder knocked Leonardo right in the chest, sending the blue-masked turtle flying shell first into a lamp post. Kraang activated the morpher on his body and turned one of his hands into a buzzsaw.

When Donatello lifted up his staff to block, Kraang sliced right through, shocking the turtle, and then hit him the side with his hammer hand.

Both Michaelanglo and Raphael were having an easier time with Rocksteady and Bebop, until the rhino got lucky enough to grab Mikey's nunchucks then ram him in with his horn.

"Mikey!" yelled Raph in worry, as he kicked Bebop in the head and sent the warthog tumbling onto the ground.

Shredder immediately extended his blades to the three fallen turtles, making Raphael stop in his tracks.

"Come any closer my friend" said Shredder " and I'll slice them to ribbons,"

Raph growled in anger, then suddenly gasped in shock as his arms were twisted behind his back by a recovered Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Rah!" cried Raph " Let me go!"

"Patience my friend" said Kraang " first we'll kill them, then you. After all, it would be wrong to leave out of this villianous scheme,"

"Yes it would," suddenly said a dark and mysterious voice from out of nowhere.

In a bright flash of light, the frightening image of Crimelord suddenly appeared. Raph and not to mention all the villians were stunned by the grand appearence of this strange figure.

He looked almost like Shredder in a way, except that he was fully armored, and his favorite colors seemed to be black and white instead of silver and purple. But the most frightening difference of all had to be the eyes. Those souless, fiery eyes that seemed like they could burn through your very soul.

"Whoa" thought Raph in his mind " who is this guy?"

The Crimelord glanced at Raph, then turned his eyes towards the villians.

"That is enough for now" said Crimelord " set the turtles free. They will come to know my terror in time,"

"But now is the perfect time to destroy them!" complained Shredder " I want to destroy the turtles now!"

Crimelord just raised up his hand and red glow suddenly surrounded Shredder and his minions, making them float up in the air. Shocked by their sudden flight, Bebop and Rocksteady lost their grip on Raphael, making the turtle land hard on the sidewalk.

"Fools" said Crimelord to the villians " our work right now is done. But soon Raphael, you will come to know me, and fear will be the ice in viens,"

Letting out a demonic laugh, Crimelord and all of the villians disappeared.

Raph just sat their for a minute, staring at the sidewalk in silence, as his brothers groaned and got up, weary from their recent struggle. Raph couldn't bring himself to look at their eyes, his own body shaking with fear and guilt.

"Master Splinter was right all along" thought Raph " I brought this fight to the city. And if I'm ever going to win back my family's trust, I have to stop this new foe,"

* * *

When the turtles returned to the lair, Master Splinter was shocked by their story, and looked over to Raphael who sat seperated from his brothers just like the night before. No doubt the guilt of his wish plaguing his mind.

"They just came out of nowhere Master Splinter" said Leo " we barely had a chance to fight back,"

" Yeah" said Mikey " and they kept saying all these wierd things about Raph, about how he freed them from jail,"

"Although that seems highly improbable," said Don.

"Try impossible!" said Raph from the couch " it wasn't me who let them escape, it was that guy in the armor,"

"What guy?" asked Leo.

"A guy who could even put Dregg in his place" said Raph " he appeared while you three were knocked out,"

"And apparently" said Don " he has a vendetta againist you,"

"Why does he hate you so much?" Leo asked suspiciously, figuring his brother may have done something wrong.

"I don't know!" said Raph, and stormed off to his rooms, leaving his brothers and sensei in stunned silence.

With a sigh, Splinter looked upon the confused expressions of his remaining sons and spoke a warning to them.

" Beware of your bond my turtles" said Splinter " a mighty oak may ride out a storm, but a stick breaks in the wind. I fear whatever challenges await will break the bond between you all. Please, promise me that this will never be so,"

All three turtles looked at each other before turning back to their sensei.

"We promise Master Splinter," said Leo, Mikey, and Don.

Time would only tell if they had the strentgh to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Double April, Double Trouble

**Ch.4: Double April, Double Trouble**

" Irma!" yelled Burne Thompson early the next morning " I need those reports right now!"

"Coming Mr. Thompson!" screamed Irma running frantically through the halls, with a stack of papers teetering in her hands.

Limited vision, she tried her best not to bump anything this time, but ended up running into someone anyway.

"Whoa!" yelled Irma, stumbling onto the floor, numerous papers falling on her head.

"Sorry Irma!" shouted April's voice as the reporter quickly hurried past.

"Ooo, April!" said shaking the papers off her head " why don't you watch where... Hey wait a minute, how could that be April? She's right in the middle of news broadcast,"

"Irma!" came a loud shout.

"Oops!" said Irma, quickly gathering up all the papers she could and dashed in hurry " I'm coming!"

The mystery of April being in two places could wait later, right now she had an angry boss to deal with.

* * *

" And that's the news" said April, closing the broadcast in the news room " this is April O'Niel signing off,"

"Cut!" yelled a cameraman, and the cameras turned off.

April breathed a sigh of relief once the job was over with, wiping a bit a sweat from her brow.

"I'm glad that's all the chaos I have to deal with today," she said.

No sooner had April had spoken those words than the other April barged in shocking the reporter on sight. The camera people looked bewildered. How in the world could there be two April's?

Ignoring other peoples stares, the second April immediately ran up to her counterpart, and handed a small white envelope over to her.

"There's no time to explian" said the Second April to the first " you have make sure that this note gets to Raphael, or else the Turtles will be doomed!"

With that last word, the Second April vanished completely from sight, leaving the orginal behind, alone and confused. Worried, April now looked down at the strange note she had in her hand, and wondered what could be so important about it.

"Only one way to know for sure" said April " I have to take it to Raphael and find out,"

And with that thought in mind, April made a dash for the sewers.

* * *

Meanwhile, off the coast of New York, Crimelord and the other villians he aquired were gathered on a small island, miles away from shore. The island was bare of any human population, only natural beauty could be seen. But one thing ruined the peaceful setting.

The hulking form of dark spaceship, parked dead center on the peaceful isle.

"Welcome" said Crimelord to Shredder and the others " to my evil headquarters,"

"Impressive," said Kraang.

"Bah!" said Shredder " Why are we even here in the first place? We could have finished those turtles off quick if he hadn't had interfered!"

"Maybe Shredder" said Crimelord " but then, I wouldn't get to have my fun,"

"Yes, yes, with Raphael I know," said Shredder, poutingly.

"Why do you hate that turtle anyway?" asked Kraang, curious.

Crimelord laughed.

"That would be telling" said Crimelord, turning to the villians " Rest assured, you'll all get your chance to eliminate the turtles. But it's more entertaining to have fun with them first. Which one of you would like to have more fun?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bebop.

"Hunting the turtles in their lair," said Crimelord.

* * *

Inside the turtle lair, Leo, Don, and Mikey were waiting patiently for Raph to get back home with pizza from Vinnie's Pizza Parlor. Raph grunted when he got assigned the job, but it both gave him and his brothers some time to think.

"Something's not right here" said Leo to Don and Mikey " this isn't normal Raph behvaior,"

"Yeah" said Mikey " he would never ally himself with the bad guys,"

"Or anger a supervillian we haven't formally met," said Don.

"But this is just two bizaare" said Leo, confused " what could we be missing?"

"A headstone for your graves," said a sudden voice, surprising the turtles.

"Shredder!" they all said at once.

"And Rocksteady," said the rhino, appearing from behind the bladed human.

"Attack!" said Shredder, and instantly he and the rhino went on the offensive.

Drawing their weapons, the surprised turtles immediately put on a weak defense. Leo battling against Shredder, while Don and Mikey took Rocksteady.

Shredder drew out a sword and began meeting Leo blade for blade. Their swords clashing in ferocious harmony, while Mikey got out a rope and lassoed Rocksteady's legs, sending the rhino sprawling on the floor.

But Rocksteady fought back, doing a quick 180, he turned and smacked Michaelanglo's body right against Donatello's face, making both turtles plummet back.

"Whoa" said Mikey in a daze " they were never this good before,"

"How did you get here Shredder?" commanded Leo.

"Why don't you just ask Raphael?" Shredder bought back. Suddenly, he was kicked down in the side by Splinter.

"You lie!" said Splinter firmly " my son would never do anything to harm his family!"

"Believe what you want to Rat!" said Shredder " Rocksteady, now!"

"You got it boss!" said Rocksteady, and threw a grenade towards Splinter and Leo.

Pushing his son out of the way, Splinter took the full force of the grenade, and ended up seconds later, writhing painfully in a pool of blood.

"Sensei!" yelled Leo, Don, and Mikey in horror, instantly rushing towards their master's side. All of their eyes filled with tears.

"Come Rocksteady!" said Shredder to the rhino " our mission here is accomplished. Oh, and Turtles, be sure to give your brother Raphael a huge load of our thanks,"

With an evil laugh, and a flash of red light, both Shredder and Rocksteady disappeared.

Seconds later, Raph walked in the lair door with a stack of simmering pizza boxes in his hand.

"Lunch time!" he announced, only to be greeted with hateful glares from his brothers and the shock of his Sensei's fate.

"Um" said Raph, trying to ignore the looks " anything I missed?"


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Bonds

**Ch.5: Broken Bonds**

Minutes later, April finally made it to the turtles lair only to encounter a horrible sight when she stepped inside. Three turtles stood worringly around the motionless body of an injured Master Splinter, while number four stood apart from all the rest, warm pizzas resting by his foot, and head dropped down in shame.

"Oh no!" said April, running over to Splinter's side, and checking the rat's wounds " what happened to him you guys?"

"Shredder happened" growled Leonardo, eyes brimming with hatred and disgust " He and Rocksteady somehow managed to get into the Lair and attacked,"

"But how?" asked April shocked " How did he find you?"

"Why don't you ask Raphael?" said Donatello, pointing over to the lone, red-masked turtle.

"Raphael?" said April in confusion, before a cough decided to break the mood.

A groan escaped from Splinter's mouth as the rat turned over on his side, the wounds on his body burning with pain.

"Dudes we got to do something!" said Michaelanglo, worried.

"We can't take him to a hospital," said Don.

"Let's take him to my place" grabbing Splinter's arms " he'll heal better there,"

"Agreed," said Leo, and he, Don, and Mike offered their help.

Raph watched silently as he followed his three brothers and April carry Splinter out of the Lair. No words were spoken the whole to the apartment, and Leo and the others didn't even turn to Raph once. The red-masked turtle had been outcasted out the brotherhood.

He didn't have a family anymore.

* * *

A few minutes later there was a suttle sigh of relief following through each turtles soul as April doctored and carefully covered a sleeping Splinter resting on her couch. Once she was sure the rat would be alright, April immediately turned to the turtles and asked what went on.

"I can't believe this all happened" said April " but what makes you think Raphael is to blame?"

"We're attacked twice" said Don " and the villians keep mentioning his name,"

"But I had nothing to with this" said Raphael sadly " I'm betting it's that strange guy I saw before,"

"The one we didn't see?" said Leo.

"You were knocked out!" said Raph, crossing his arms " and besides, strange things happen to us,"

A lightbulb suddenly went off in April's mind as she reached out to get the note from her pocket. The note given by her to give Raphael. The red-masked turtle was shocked when April handed him the letter.

"What's this?" asked Raph.

"Would you believe it's a note another April gave me?" said April.

"Then why is it in Donnie's handwriting?" said Raph.

"What?" said Don, getting up and snatching the note. Surely enough, it was in the turtle's handwriting. "But I didn't write a note like this,"

"Read it Donnie" said Leo " maybe it contains some clue,"

Everyone gathered around as Donnie flipped open the note and read...

**_Raph,_**

**_There's no time to explian but you have meet Baxter Stockman at the furniture warehouse and come rescue us A.S.A.P We're on Crimelord's island. Raph, hurry!_**

Once Donnie finished reading the note their was stunned silence in the room. Raphael was the most shocked of all. Why would Donnie write this to him? And who the heck was Crimelord?

"Maybe Raph was right after all" said Leo " this other crook could be real,"

"Then we got to go find him," said Mikey.

"Right" said Don " if we locate this island we may find a clue,"

"Let's go Turtles!" said Leo, as he and his brothers rushed towards the door. But they soon stopped when they realized one brother wasn't coming with them.

"Come on Raphael let's go!" said Don.

"You guys go on without me" said Raph, looking away from his brothers " I need some time to think,"

With that said, Raphael walked off to April's bedroom to get a few hours of sleep. Once he disappeared, April turned her worried eyes on the other turtles as they frowned and went off into the night. Sorrow flooded between the reporter's mind.

The heroes she knew had been torn apart.


	6. Chapter 6: Stringing Through The Clues

**Ch.6: Stringing Through The Clues**

An evil laugh escaped from Crimelord's throat as he continued to watch the pathetic struggle of the turtles through his viewing globe. Everything was going exactly as he had planned.

With the turtles now divided, destroying Raphael would be all more sweet. And all the world would bow to the Crimelord!

"Phase 3 is ready to start", said Crimelord, getting up from his chair " I go and see how the lackeys in the next room are doing,"

However, just before the villain could leave his dark chamber three interesting images appeared on the viewing globe. Leo, Don, and Mikey, walking the streets, in search for clues.

Curious about the brothers actions, Crimelord decided to watch and listen.

"So what are we looking for Leo?" asked Mikey.

"Nothing," said Leo, confusing his brothers.

"What do you mean?" asked Don.

"Something is seriously wrong here guys" said Leo, with a serious look " I think Master Splinter may have been right when he said something more was going on,"

"You mean about this Crimelord guy?" said Don " Come on Leo, we don't even know that this guy exsists,"

"And you think Raph would really be so heartless to betray his whole family" said Leo " Look at the facts Donnie!"

"What facts?" asked Mikey.

"We've been attacked at least twice now at places that Shredder and Krang wouldn't know about" said Leo " April says she saw a duplicate of her at the news station, and now we got this mysterious note from Donnie to Raph saying that he should pay a visit to Baxter,"

"Yeah" said Mikey " those are pretty strange. But what does it mean?"

"Someone wanted us to turn against Raph" said Donnie in sudden realization " that's why he set those attacks, to break our brotherhood,"

"Why go after Raph though?" asked Mikey " I mean if this crime-dude really exists, then why does he want to separate us from our brother?"

"That's what we have to find out" said Leo " we're going to track this Crimelord down,"

"Where do we start?" asked Don.

"How about you start with me," creeped an eerie voice, as fearful image of Crimelord suddenly appeared from a cloud of smoke.

The turtles turned stunned at the unexpected arrival, and before they could reach for their weapons to defend, a mystic, green glow lit up Crimelord's left hand.

"Be gone!" shouted Crimelord.

"Aaahh!" cried the turtles, disappearing in a green flash. Nothing left but a burning cinder lay on the ground.

"Hmph" said the Crimelord " that should keep the meddlesome trio out of my way. Their care for their brother shows little difference. Inside their souls they still scorn him. Little do they know, that one day that scorn will rise to something much, much brighter."


	7. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Trap

**Ch.7: The Ultimate Trap**

Morning rose early the next day, and the sweet smell of bacon and eggs tickled Raph's nose.

Slowly removing himself from the soft mattress April had given him last night, Raphael walked out to the living room, a yawn escaping his lips.

Turning his eyes towards the kitchen, Raph could see April busy finishing up the breakfast meal, and setting it down neatly on the dining room table.

Awake, and recovering from his wounds, Master Splinter also sat the table, a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"Morning Raphael," April greeted as the turtle walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Raph returned, and then looked towards Splinter " Glad to see you're up Sensei, how you feeling?"

"Better" said Splinter with a pause " and confused. There are so many questions to be answered, and yet I fear, there may not be enough time to answer them,"

"I know what you mean," said Raph with a mumble.

"Me too" said April " everything has gotten so confusing. This whole Crimelord business, the message for Raphael, and now the other turtles are missing,"

"What do you mean by missing?" asked Raphael, looking a little worried.

"Well, maybe not missing" said April " but they went out to search for clues last night remember? I just thought they'd be back in time for a good meal,"

"If it's a really good clue they won't just abandon it" said Raph, stabbing at his eggs " Have you tried your turtlecom?"

"Mikey's got busted during one his pizza experiments so he still has mine" said April " Don hasn't had the time to build a replacement yet. What about yours?"

"I have it" said Raph " but…I'm not totally sure I want to talk with my brothers right now,"

Splinter's eyes grew concerned as he looked towards his son. April's phone rang and she walked out of the kitchen, leaving the reptile and the rat to speak alone.

"Raphael," spoke Splinter softly.

"This is all my fault Sensei" said Raphael " if I hadn't been so bored…if I hadn't made that wish!"

A furry arm embraced the turtle's shoulders.

"Fate changes us all Raphael" said Splinter " whether wished for or not, it challenges our lives every day. And now it challenges you. After everything you and your brothers have fought through together, defeating the deadly terrors that Fate tossed, are you determined to let it win?"

Raphael considered his Master's words as April walked back in saying that she had a phone call from Burne. Apparently, there was a new airplane he wanted her to check out.

Raphael agreed to accompany in hopes to find some sign of his brothers, and where they had gone.

Fate sought to sever the bond that he and his brothers shared, and it was winning in its advance.

But now was felling more determined. He was not going to let Fate win!

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, in the darkness of a cell, three pairs of eyes opened up to horror of Crimelord's fortress, hands bound and chained to the steel plate below.

"Where are we?" wondered Mikey in confusion " all I remember is a big flash of light,"

"Crimelord" said Leo "its got be. We must be in his HQ,"

"But why?" thought Donatello aloud " Why would he bring us here?"

"Why?" laughed a voice at the turtle's question " Why you're bait of course,"

"Krang!" shouted Leo in disgust.

"Bait for who?" asked Don, miffed.

"Who do you think?" said Krang " Raphael of course. Crimelord has extreme dislike for that brother of yours and is determined to destroy him in the worst possible way. And what can be worse than seeing all his loved ones destroyed! Hahaha!"

* * *

At April's house, Splinter was just sitting alone watching a soap opera to keep his minds off the dangers ahead, when a sudden blast tore through one of April's walls.

Dust filled the air in an instant, and Splinter had to squint just to see with his eyes.

In the thick of dust, only the dark shadow of form could be seen, his piercing yellow eyes shining right through the cloud.

"Time to sleep Master Splinter!" growled a voice as the figure rose up his hand.

Determined not to go down easily, Master Splinter got into a battle ready stance, and then found when his muscles suddenly refused to move.

He was snared within the clutch of a highly powerful magic.

With a wave of the hand, Crimelord drew his victim, and the rat was helpless to disobey. A dark chuckle rose deep from the villain's throat.

"One down" he stated " one to go,"

* * *

"This is quite an impressive plane Mr. Ikas" said April, holding up microphone to her lips " what kind of fuel did you say this runs on again?"

"Classified" said Mr. Ikas, dressed in a pilot's uniform " I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you much about the plane itself. But if you like I can you for a test flight to see how it works,"

"That would be wonderful," said April joyfully.

"Yeah wonderful" said Raph, from the aisle seats " Hey, you got any peanuts on this flight?"

"No," said Mr. Ikas, and walked to the cockpit of the plane.

"Something doesn't feel right April" said Raph as the pilot left " there's something strange about that guy's voice,"

"Relax Raphael" said April, as the plane started to roll down the runway " I'm sure you're just worried about the others,"

"Yeah" said Raphael, leaning back " but I'm also wondering why the pilot insisted I stay in this seat,"

The plane took off and steadily climbed until 2,000 feet in the air, soaring over the tumbling ocean below.

"Heh, nice view," said Raph, then suddenly a spark came from the intercom.

" Attention passengers, this your captain speaking" came the pilot's voice " welcome so humbly to Oroku Saki's airline, where turtles breath their last breath,"

Before either April or Raphael could respond to fact that they were trapped in plane being flown by Shredder, a hole opened up in the roof and Raphael's seat was shot up right into the air.

"Raphael!" April screamed, as the turtle disappeared from sight.

"Aaahhh!" Raph screamed, as he flew above the clouds, Shredder's aircraft passing swiftly below him, leaving nothing but a hard drop to the ocean below.

"Help!" screamed Raphael as he plunged, 4,000 feet straight to the surface.


	8. Chapter 8: Dealing With Barney

**Ch.8: Dealing With Barney**

" _Hey, hello again. Now you know__ how I got into this sticky mess. Well, now that you're properly informed, how about a little…HELP!"_

The ocean seemed to shine like rock as Raphael continued to plunge, promising a soft yet hard landing in its embrace.

"Where's that helicopter?!" Raph yelled.

A buzzing noise is heard as a helicopter whirls into the sky near the falling turtle, a long rope ladder hanging at its side.

Pulling out his grappling cable, Raph hooked himself to the ladder, and let out a slight breath of relief from plunging to his doom.

"Finally" breathed Raph " the audience pays attention,"

SNAP!

"Ah shell!"

With a snap, the cable holding Raph above the water broke, and sent him right into the sea. Luckily though, it wasn't that far of a drop.

"Pfft!" grunted Raph as he swam over towards the docks " this writer is so going to see my agent,"

Two minutes later, Raphael pulled himself on top of the docks, shaking off the bitter tears of the sea. His eyes scanned the skies, and worry gripped his heart.

Why had Shredder taken April? Where were his brothers? And was Master Splinter alright?

"Sensei!" Raph thought in alarm, and was about to run back to April's apartment when his turtlecom suddenly rang. Picking it up, Raph answered.

"Irma," said Raph.

"Raph do you have any idea where April is?" asked Irma's voice " We were supposed to spend the weekend together, but when I got to the apartment it was a wreck,"

"The apartment's trashed?!" asked Raph in worry " that means the bad guys must already have Splinter. No doubt my brothers too. You've seen anything weird Irma?"

"Other than finding Burne Thompson tied up in a broom closet no" said Irma " but I'll keep looking for clues,"

"You do that," said Raph, and hung the phone.

"So" thought Raph " that whole call from Burne was just a scheme to steal April, but it's strange that Shredder didn't take me captive as well. He had us both trapped on board that plane. Boy this whole situation gets stranger and stranger,"

Twilight shadows began to descend as Raph walked somberly around, thinking about what to do next. How can one, lone warrior face entire flock of enemy's and get everyone else out in one piece?

He didn't even know where Crimelord lived! He had no backup, no leader, no genius, or goofball, it was just him. Stuck and alone.

"Boy I sound dependent" thought Raphael with a sigh "some future knowledge would be nice,"

Then suddenly a spark lit up in Raph's brain.

"Wait a second!" said Raph with joy " I do have future knowledge! I know exactly what to do!"

And with that thought in mind, Raphael raced off the docks, heading straight towards the furniture warehouse. He had a scientist to meet.

* * *

When Raph finally made it over to the furniture warehouse and pushed the doors open, he wasn't impressed by what he saw.

Every piece of wood in the place was either webbed or covered with dust. The light from the shattered windows made the room look all more depressing.

"This is what Baxter's reduced to" thought Raph in disbelief " Well I guess there's not much call for a mad scientist these days,"

Sounds of tinkering could be heard from nearby, and as Raph poked his head out from behind a an old, oak desk he saw Baxter Stockman, in all his maniac glory, working on something mysterious.

With a sinister grin lighting up his face, Raphael stepped out from his hiding place and snuck up on the distracted doc.

"Hello Stockman," said Raph.

The scientist jumped and turned around.

"Ah, it's you!" said Stockman when he saw Raphael " wasn't throwing me in jail once enough?"

"What do you mean" said Raph, pointing at Stockman " we threw you jail hundreds of times Baxter,"

The scientist's face suddenly flushed with anger and he started jumping up and down in rage.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not Baxter! I'm Barney!"

"Right" said Raph sullenly, then though " I forgot Baxter had a brother. Oh well, better for me,"

"I thought I could get away from all you freaks when they let me out of jail" said Barney, returning to his work " but just a few short weeks after I was out a warthog and rhino busted into my apartment and destroyed my lab, forcing me to move into this dreadful place,"

"Bebop and Rocksteady," Raphael thought.

"They stole some of my technology" Barney continued " saying someone named Crimelord needed it for his plans,"

"Crimelord!" said Raphael out loud.

Barney, stunned by the turtle's outburst turned around.

"You know him?" he accused.

"We've met" said Raph " but not on friendly terms. He stole from me like he did to you. If only I can find his fortress, then we can both get back what we want,"

"You'd really be willing to work with me?" said Barney surprised.

"I don't have a choice" said Raph " now get that brain of yours working Doc we've got people to save,"

* * *

Cold couldn't even describe the glares that burned through the cage bars of those trapped within. The turtles and April were now tied and bound together, looking down upon Shredder and his gang from separate cages.

"Ooo" said Shredder, rubbing his hands in glee " I've waited so long for this,"

"Yes" said Krang, standing by Shredder " finally the destruction of the ninja turtles,"

"Can we pull the lever now Boss please?" asked Rocksteady, eagerly eyeing the controls.

"I wouldn't dare to make any move yet," creeped in the eerie voice of Crimelord, as he materialized into the room.

Whispers of "whoa" and "Raph was right" sounded from the cages above, making the villain glance up at his helpless pain.

"Enjoying the view?" Crimelord snarled.

"Why have you taken us?" snapped Leonardo.

"I believe Krang already answered that question" said Crimelord " why for Raphael of course,"

"Why Raph?" asked Mikey.

At that question Crimelord just laughed, and both villians and turtles looked confused as to why.

"Your brother is more important to the future than he realizes" said Crimelord " he must be properly molded for the destruction to come,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Don, but Crimelord said no more.

Instead the villain walked away to get ready for the turtle's fabled arrival.

"Soon" mumbled Crimelord " this world shall be mine,"


	9. Chapter 9: Deja Vu

**Ch.9: Deja Vu**

" And that's the news" said April, closing the broadcast in the news room " this is April O'Niel signing off,"

"Cut!" yelled a cameraman, and the cameras turned off.

April breathed a sigh of relief once the job was over with, wiping a bit a sweat from her brow.

"I'm glad that's all the chaos I have to deal with today," she said.

No sooner had April had spoken those words than another April barged in shocking the reporter on sight. The camera people looked bewildered. How in the world could there be two April's?

Ignoring other peoples stares, the second April immediately ran up to her counterpart, and handed a small white envelope over to her.

"There's no time to explain" said the Second April to the first " you have make sure that this note gets to Raphael, or else the Turtles will be doomed!"

With that last word, the Second April vanished completely from sight, leaving the original behind, alone and confused. Worried, April now looked down at the strange note she had in her hand, and wondered what could be so important about it.

"Only one way to know for sure" said April " I have to take it to Raphael and find out,"

And with that thought in mind, April made a dash for the sewers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different time, haunting shadows cast upon the dim-litted walls of factory complex, as an older Donatello sat scribbling something down on his desk.

A small, nervous voice soon interrupted the genius with his work.

"Donny" said Mikey, as he walked into the room " Do you think he's better yet?"

The purple-banded turtle sighed as he put down his pen, knowing instantly what his orange-masked brother was talking about.

"I don't know yet Mikey" said Don " I've sent April back with a message, but I don't know if it will be good enough to change things,"

"Well we have to try something" said Mikey, turning his head over to the self-made living room "He's scaring me with all this silence, it's like we're not even here,"

"I know what you mean" said Don, following Michelangelo's gaze " that experience with Crimelord really hit him hard,"

"Poor Raph," said Mikey, under his breath.

Almost as if hearing his name mentioned, the shadowed, red-masked turtle got up from the box he was sitting on, and focused his amber gaze right on the flickering T.V. set.

A low growl escaped from the turtle's throat, and his dark green hands tightly gripped on his sai.

With a fearsome roar, Raphael lunged at the T.V. set, and sliced the electronic drone to pieces. The vent of fury did barely anything to quell the anger burning in the turtle's blood.

Crimelord was gonna pay! Oh yes, he would pay!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present, Crimelord was patiently waiting on his island for his own prey to arrive.

The trap had been set. The bait had been caught. Now all he needed was the prize.

The prize of seeing Raphael suffer by his own hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Raising The Odds

**Ch.10: Raising The Odds**

" You call this a super vehicle? I've seen faster bikes!" complained Barney Stockman for what seemed like the fifth time.

Raphael did his best to keep his temper in check. The human had been going on and on like this ever since the turtle persuaded him to get on the blimp.

Sure the Turtle Blimp wasn't the fastest ride in the world, but at least it was better than swimming through the ocean!

"Are we almost there Stockman?" yelled Raphael.

"We should be seeing it," said Barney.

The haunting image of Crimelord's island soon crested up over the waves, and the alien spaceship looked as eerie as its host.

"Yep" gulped Raphael " I see it,"

"And I see you" said Crimelord, gazing from his viewing globe " I see you,"

* * *

"Man, some real estate" said Raph, as he and Stockman walked into Crimelord's fortress " how's that device working Doc?"

"It's working fine" said Barney "I'm sure the security cells are this way,"

Raph just nodded, following Stockman's lead. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though.

Infiltrating Crimelord's fortress had been way to easy. The creep had left the front door wide open, and there were no booby traps guarding the place.

"He's got to be up to something" thought Raph " but what?"

"Impossible!" cried Stockman, snapping the turtle out of his thoughts. The radar had lead them straight into a steel wall.

"What now!" screamed Raph, as the floor suddenly opened up beneath his and Stockman's feet, sending both turtle and scientist down a wild slide.

"Aahh!" cried Raph and Stockman, as they crashed and banged in different directions.

A split came up soon separating the two, and Raph found himself being ejected into a frightening room, with the stares of villains glaring down at him.

"Nice of you to drop in" said Shredder with a grin " we've been waiting for you,"

"Stow the welcome" said Raph, gripping his sais "What have you done with the others?"

"Why they're here of course" said Crimelord, eyes glowing mischievously " right at your disposal,"

"What do you mean…my disposal?" stuttered Raph, confused.

"Yes" said Crimelord, snapping his fingers " it's your decision who lives or dies,"

Lights suddenly came on to reflect Crimelord's ultimatum, and Raphael's eyes lit up with terror. There hanging just a few feet from the ceiling, trapped in cages, where his three brothers and April O'Niel.

Pools of lava stood bubbling beneath each one of them, and Bebop and Rocksteady were in another room, waiting at the controls.

Splinter however, was nowhere in sight. Where was Crimelord keeping him?

"I see the question in your eyes" said Crimelord " Splinter is here, but only one of those four hold the secret location to where he's being kept,"

"And I can only choose one is that right?" guessed Raph.

"Oh no" said Crimelord " in fact you can choose them all, and they can all be set free,"

"What?!" shouted Shredder and Krang, totally stunned.

"I can?" asked Raph.

"Yes" said Crimelord " but know that there will be a price,"

"What kind of trick is this?" thought Raph in his mind " I just ask nice and he'll let them all go. Yeah, right into the lava pit! I can't trust anything this guy says. It's all a trick!"

"I'm getting impatient Raphael" said Crimelord, ready to tell Rocksteady and Bebop to throw the switch " make your choice,"

"I will" said Raph " but first I have a question. Why are you targeting me? What have I done to you?"

"Foolish child" laughed Crimelord " you have done nothing to me. You are simply the key and nothing more. Times up,"

And with that said, all of the cages started to plunge at once.

"No!" cried Raph in horror " I choose them all! Please stop!"

Crimelord let loose a malicious grin and stopped the cages in their tracks. The gate to the lava pit closed, and Raphael fell to his knees, tears of pain escaping his eyes.

Shredder and Krang were both shocked when they noticed the turtle's depressed state. Who knew that one of their strongest foes, could be left so powerless and weak?

"This guy just didn't want to destroy Raphael" thought Krang " but torment him. Make him suffer. This Crimelord is definitely a dangerous foe,"

"And now for the price," said Crimelord, approaching the sullen Raphael.

"Not so fast Crime-dude!" shouted out a voice.

"You'll have to get past us first!" shouted another.

"Guys?" said Raph, shocked.

"No!" shouted Crimelord.

"That's right pal" grinned Leonardo, standing with Mikey and Don at the other end of the room " We're free,"

"But how?" said Shredder.

"Would you believe a big purple and green dinosaur?" said Mikey.

"Barney," thought Raph, cheerfully in his mind. The scientist had made it.

"It's payback time Crimelord" said Leonardo " for all the evil that you've done,"

"My reign isn't over yet turtle" laughed Crimelord " in fact, it's just beginning,"

"Wha…what's happening?" asked Donatello, as suddenly the whole fortress began to shake.

"Warning, self-destruct has been activated" answered a robotic voice " the base will blow up in exactly ten minutes,"

"See you soon turtles," laughed Crimelord, fading out of sight.

"Oh no you don't!" said Raphael, charging towards the villain just as he finished his spell to disappear.

"Raphael!" yelled Leonardo, as both Crimelord and his brother vanished from sight.

"We have to go find Splinter and April!" said Don, rushing out into the hall.

"But Raph..," stumbled Mike, as he followed behind the purple-banned turtle.

"Raph will be alright" said Don "Right now we need to escape,"

A large rumble suddenly surged through the base, making all three turtles stumble on their way back to the prisoners barracks.

"What was that?" asked Leo.

"The base has blasted off" said Donatello "We're going to blow up in mid-air!"


End file.
